Lessons Learned In Time
by The Golden Stringbean
Summary: This is the story about James Remus Peter and Sirius and how they grow up from being eight years old through their time at Hogwarts Please RR
1. Remus Lupin

Chapter 1: Remus Lupin

I don't Own any of the characters or places in this, so please don't sue.

The sun shines like a lit candle flickering in the wind. It's bright orange and red mix together to create a beautiful sunset while he white, fluffy clouds still float in the sky. A young boy, no older than eight sits quietly underneath an old oak tree. With a large brown book with weathered pages in hand, he reads silently trying to escape the horrors of life. He dreams of flying pirate ships and lost treasures. He soars on a dragon in search for the evil captain's sword and when he reaches out for it, his thoughts are shattered into tiny pieces as if they were glass.

He can hear them yelling. Over and over again; it echoes in his mind. He can't understand what they're saying but he overhears the word werewolf. The boy looks down at his arm. The swelling hasn't gone down yet and it's bright red. The wound is deep and painful, but it has stopped bleeding. Turning back to his book, he tries to ignore everything. He tries to forget last night, but he can't.

He sees his father stomp out the door. His father is angry; very angry. The blood has rushed to his face and it is now bright red going on purple. The boy's father swings open the car door so hard, the child thinks the door will rip right off, but it doesn't. As his father rolls away from the small cottage, his mother waits in the doorway. He knows that whatever has happened is because of him.

He looks up at his mother for some time. Guilt and fear shows through his readable eyes. Tears stream down his face. He is sorry for going out into the woods alone. He's sorry his father had to leave and he is sorry all of his mother's plans for him have been thrown out the window. He can't stand to look at her any more. The guilt is too much and so he runs.

He grabs his book while he runs faster and faster. He can't stand to be with anyone at the moment. He is ashamed. His mother's voice calls out his name, "Remus!" she yells frightened. "Remus come back!" He hears his mother's shrill voice, but he doesn't turn back. He has caused her too much pain; too much sorrow.

As he runs, tears slide down his face. He doesn't know where he's going, but he knows he'll never come back. As he runs, the book slides from his arms and as he tries to catch it, he slips onto the damp grass. He doesn't feel like moving any more. He doesn't feel like trying. He knows what he is and he hopes he will just die, so he won't have to feel the pain. This doesn't happen. He lies still as a board until the sun is no longer in sight. Only the waning moon is visible.

The sun is up again. It's light is blinding, but the boy, Remus, can't help but look up at the swollen yellow orb in the sky. His fearlessness is gone and he is afraid. He doesn't know where to go; where to turn. Remus tries to retrace his steps, but he can barely remember, for he is only eight. As he turns around he sees a pale yellow house and it brings fourth a memory.

He remembers this house. His father drove past it many times. He turns that way and starts to walk toward it; still clinging onto the book. As he continues walking, he realizes more and more familiar houses. Beige ones and blue ones and a special pale yellow one; that is his house. As he walks toward it, he can see his mother on the step; crying.

Remus runs toward her, tears sliding down his face again. His mother sees him and smiles, happy that he is okay. She runs toward her son, happy that at least one of her family members has come back. They hug each other tightly as she wipes away the tears. "I'm sorry," Remus whispers to her. "I'm so sorry,"

A small smile appears on her lips. She isn't happy, just glad that her son is back. She loves him and she always will; no matter what he turns into each month. Her baby blue eyes sparkle with tears as she hugs her son even more tightly. "It's alright," she whispers; knowing that it's not. "Everything will be just fine."


	2. James Potter

Chapter 2: James Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling so don't sue me. I'm not making money off this!

The sun shines brightly in the robin's egg blue sky. There is a large manor that resides on a cliff on the outskirts of a wealthy town. Inside this large home, there is a young boy, no older than eight, rising out of bed. His red and blue flannel pajamas are unsymmetrical as if he's been rolling around in his bed. The black untidy mop of hair is even messier now than usual. As he reaches toward the small nightstand beside his Quidditch covered bed, he puts on a pair of wire rimmed glasses. The boy's brown eyes sparkle with excitement, for today is his birthday.

As he runs down the stairs, still in his pajamas, he smiles a wide grin while he scans the pile of gifts his parents have bought for him. Quickly running over to his father, he gives him a quick hug, while his father ruffles up his jet black hair. "Happy birthday buddy," he laughs joyfully. "You're beginning to look more and more like me." As his father laughs, the young boy chuckles and runs over to his mother.

"Now, don't scare the boy John," his mother laughs as she pulls her son into a hug. "Happy Birthday James," she tells him, laughing and smiling all the same. "Before you can open gifts, you must eat breakfast!" The boy groans at this, but slides into his place at the kitchen table. His father spits out random Quidditch scores while he chews on some bacon. James on the other hand is antsy. He is hungry and wants to open gifts.

There is a knock at the door and James jumps up to get it before either his mother or father can say a word otherwise. As James comes to the door, his father follows in his footsteps. As the boy opens the ivory white door, he sees his neighbor and friend Rylan standing on his porch with a small gift wrapped in gold paper. His father invites her in and so she does.

As the three walk back toward the kitchen table, James's father instructs Rylan to place her gift with the others on the table. She does so and sits down next to James. As James and his family, continue their meal and their guests chews on a few pieces of bacon, they talk, openly and friendly.

When James finishes his breakfast, he become incredibly antsy again. No longer can he sit still in his high back wooden chair. As he slides off, Rylan follows suit and both end up on the navy blue couch. "Can we open presents?" James whines. "Please?" he drags his last word out.

Both of his parents look at each other and nod in agreement and sit opposite Rylan and James on the other navy blue couch. As James opens his gifts, he thanks his mother and father for each one and when he is finished, he gives each of them a hug. Taking Rylan by the hand, he grabs on of his new toys and runs outside to play. This is the best day of his life.


	3. Sirius Black

Chapter 3: Sirius Black

Thanks for the reviews. Keep doining it!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything recognizable.

The stars are out, shining brightly against the darkened sky. Number 12 Grimmauld Place stands invisible to the naked eye, but to those who wish to see it, it appeared in all of its glory. Hiding in the shadows of the porch, a young boy, no older than eight sits, his legs held closely to his chest by his arms. He cab hear the yelling going on inside the house, but he tries to block it out.

"He has no respect for this family!" a shrill female voice yells from inside large gothic styled house. "He hangs around with those mudblood lovers as well as the filthy beasts themselves."

"I'm not arguing with you dear," a male voice booms. "I don't understand why Sirius can't act like Regulus. At least he understand why we don't associate with that riff raff!"

As the young boy, Sirius, as he father had named him, sits quietly on the wooden porch, he can't understand why his parents are so angry. He hasn't done anything wrong, at least he doesn't think he has. He just talked to the neighbor's son Tony. As he begins to wonder about what is so wrong with talking to Tony, the door of the house opens quickly. Afraid it is his father coming to give out his punishment, Sirius jumps of swiftly and faces the door.

"Well, well, well," a seven year old boy, whom looks ironically similar to his older brother, sneers.

"What do you want Regulus" Sirius asks in an indifferent tone as he sits back down on the step.

"Why aren't you more like me?" he boasted. "Why do you have to be a little mudblood lover?"

Fury appears on the young boy's face as it turns a deep reddish purple. Clenching his fists, his crystal blue eyes turn horribly dark and his wild black hair flies in the wind like a wildfire. "Don't call them that!" Sirius roared as he stepped closer to his younger brother.

"MUDBLOOD MUDBLOOD MUDBLOOD!" Regulus laughs tauntingly as he ran back inside the house.

Soon after Regulus leaves, Sirius's father came out, slamming the door along the way. Sirius's father, is a large man. He isn't fat by any standards; just big. Rising to be six foot four, he towers over his son angrily. "Come here," he growls gruffly as he grabs his son. "You're either gonna learn to respect this family, or you're not going to be a part of this family. You understand!"

Nodding, the young boy tries to bite back the tears that run down his face. As he trys to escape from his father's grasp he a noise in the background; a faint laughing sound comes from the doorway where Regulus stood smiling. As Sirius's father turnsaround, he smiles. "Why can't you be more like your brother?" he demanded turning back to the boy in his arms.

"He's an idiot!" Sirius mumbles under his breath hoping that his father doesn't hear..

As he hears a loud smack and feels his cheek tingling, Sirius knows that his father has heard his comment. "What did you just say boy?" he roared. "You're mother's right! You're a disgrace to this family! GO UPSTAIRS TO YOUR ROOM AND DON'T COME DOWN TILL TOMORROW!"

Bowing his head, Sirius, makes his way slowly into the house and up the grand staircase and into his bedroom.


End file.
